


Jessie's Girl

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: A modern high school au based off of the song 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield, Anakin Skywalker is a troubled teen who finds himself in love with someone he can’t have, though that won’t stop him from getting his feelings across.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol I'm reposting everything 🙈 whoops 
> 
> enjoy again. or not if you're new 🥰

Anakin Skywalker sat at his lunch table with his friends mindlessly playing with the flimsy, plastic fork that came along with the terrible, bland school lunches.

He tried eating, he really did, but his mind just wouldn't let him.

His focus sat across the wide-open lunchroom that was decked with banners of school spirit, flushed in bright, brilliant, obnoxious colors of red and yellow, the floor creased in their signature white tiles, the sounds of chairs being pushed away from tables echoed in the distance, the loud busyness of the lunchroom made Anakin tune everything out, just so his attention could remain on _her._

He saw his friend Jessie resting his arm around her, holding her close, his fingers grazing over the jacket she wore, while she sat silently, leaning her head against his shoulder while the rest of Jessie's friend group made loud, rambunctious jokes.

Anakin was a friend of Jessie's, but Anakin didn't like that awful group of rowdy football players. They were all assholes, all of them wearing their football hoodies proudly, boasting about their D1 status, or universities scouting for their talent. It was obnoxious, he hated that she was sitting there, alone, with a group of people she hated talking to.

He knew her. He knew she hated that group of football players, but her boyfriend was there, so she had to pretend to like them. Why couldn't she just turn around and look at him? Why couldn't she just walk over to his secluded table, away from the obnoxious steroid addicts?

Sure, he was happy for Jessie that he had a girlfriend, but the fact that it was _her_ is what made Anakin boil. Jessie was Anakin's friend, he wanted to support their relationship, but he just couldn't stand to see her with someone else. He wanted it to be him. He wanted to be with her, and take her away from that blonde, hulking, no good, smart ass, dumb ass, disgusting excuse of--

" _Anakin_!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, and also apparently snapping his plastic fork, he turns to his friends--who all sat staring at him in their secluded booth against a white brick wall in the cafeteria--all of them waiting impatiently for Anakin to chime in on their conversation.

"You good, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asks, a look of concern plastered on her face as she takes another bite of her mandarin oranges off of her fork.

Anakin looks at the freshman (the only freshman he could tolerate, anyway), her blue eyes stared right back into Anakin's, seeing through his facade he displayed for the rest of the school. She knew Anakin's desires, and she knew that one of them was sitting across the lunchroom. She could tell Anakin was hurting, but he wouldn't let her see through him.

"Yes, I'm fine, " he mumbles, placing down the pieces of the broken fork on to his foam lunch tray.

"No you're not, " says Rex, his fellow senior friend. Rex knew everything about him too. "You've hardly touched your food." He nods to Anakin's tray full of now cold french fries and a half-hearted hamburger, along with a pile of dull green beans that sat in their salty juices of disappointment.

"What can I say? It's disgusting, " Anakin pushes the tray away from him only a few inches and crosses his arms, refusing to let them see what's _really_ bothering him.

Ahsoka and Rex--who sat across from him in the booth--exchanged looks with one another, sharing some sort of secret language that Anakin didn't understand, before turning around to face the curly-haired eighteen-year-old.

"You've got to be joking, " Rex blatantly says--his Australian accent was more prominent than ever--before looking to his black Under Armor t-shirt, flicking a piece of lint off of it.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Rex's tone who seemed completely annoyed with Anakin's pitiful behavior. "Excuse me?"

Rex ran his hand across his buzzed bleach-blonde hair on his head out of worry. He hated seeing his friend like this. "You know what I'm talking about. You've spoken about her before. We aren't dumb."

Anakin's jaw clenched--frustrated that his friends were peering into his love life, he sheepishly avoids their gaze and looks to his right hand and started fidgeting with the black plastic that covered the metal for his prosthetic arm. "I just... " He sighs, finally giving in to their concern. "What does she see in him?"

"Aren't you and Jessie friends though?" Ahsoka asks, brushing her white and blue colored braids out of her face.

Anakin shrugs. "Yeah... We are, somewhat, but its the people he chooses to hang out with bugs me. It makes him seem more of an asshole than he already is."

"But you hang out with them sometimes, " Rex points out, taking a sip of water out of his styrofoam cup.

"Yes, only because Jessie hangs out with them. I hang out with everyone. But you guys are my closest friends, plus her. " Anakin nods his head towards the table where she sat.

Ahsoka smiles, her heart fluttered at the kind words the senior said to her. Usually, all the seniors would just look at the freshman in disgust, but Anakin had a soft spot for them. Ahsoka just happened to be one of them. "Well, Anakin, I'm very flattered, but if you haven't noticed, she's _taken_. I don't think she's going to give up her dream of dating a football player. She's an unpopular girl who had the chance to date a popular guy. What hopeless romantic girl would give up that chance?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, huffing. "Yeah, but _I'm_ popular. Everyone knows me. I'm on the varsity wrestling team and the varsity baseball team, I'm in the debate club, I'm class president, I'm in the theatre department, I'm in guitar club, I'm friends with just about everyone. Why can't she look past him and look at me?" Anakin sighed, running his left hand through his long, curly locks, angered at that stupid football player who took the girl he ever so desired. Whenever Anakin was around her, he felt safe, he felt calm and collected. She always had nice things to say about him, or just nice things to say in general. She was smart, she was witty, she was kind--she was everything Anakin loved. And Jessie just happened to snatch her up out of his arms.

"Look, Anakin, I suggest you get over her. She's taken, and I don't think she's going to give up that meaty footballer player boyfriend anytime soon. It's going to hurt you more if you continue to sit there and sulk about why you can't have her. " Ahsoka paused, shoving a french fry into her mouth, before continuing. "Besides, why don't you just get back together with that Padmé chick? You've hooked up with her a few times, haven't you?"

"Yeah!" Rex chimes in, nodding his head. Anakin looks at them in disbelief as they bring up an old fling of his. "She's smart and cool, and pretty. And, best of all, _single_. You've crushed on her a few times, and you've even held a relationship with her. What's stopping you from getting back together with her?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, placing his left arm on the booth, leaning back. His friends didn't understand his love triangle anymore than he did. They made a point. But there was something about her that Padmé didn't have, and Anakin was looking for that; whatever it was. "I... I don't know. But what I do know is that Padmé won't get back together with me, for whatever reason. Plus, there's just something about her that Padmé doesn't have. "

"Oh my god, you big romantic. It's always the theatre kids, " Rex mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Just get back with her, I don't see what the big deal is."

Anakin darts his eyes at Rex, not believing his ears. "I'm not getting back with Padmé. I don't care how _cool_ she is, I'm not doing it. " Anakin looks behind Rex, focusing on the long table that sat at the end of the cafeteria, filled with rowdy football players, and the one quiet girl who watched the guys at the table act up with amusement and annoyance. _She_ was the one Anakin wanted. "God, just look at her. Her smile and her eyes... She's watching him with those eyes... " Anakin's mind rumbled with jealousy. He hated seeing her look at that dumb blonde, and not him. He wanted to be sitting there wrapping his arms around her, staring into those beautiful eyes of hers. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to be wrapping his arms around her late at night.

Anakin's mind began to wander as he looked at her up and down, admiring not just her eyes and her smile, but also the fact that her body was simply stunning. He wanted to have her all to himself, kissing her lips tenderly, having her in his arms, have her body pressed against his--he just was so upset that she was probably doing those things to Jessie rather than him. "And y'know, I bet she's loving him with that body of hers I just know it. "

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged glances again before looking at the sullen teenage boy who sat staring at the girl across the room.

"Anakin--" Ahsoka spoke up, worried about him, but he interrupted her, thinking out loud once again.

"Like why can't I have Jessie's girl? I'm looking in the mirror all the time, wondering what she doesn't see in me. I'm funny, I'm cool..." Anakin's thought trailed off as he watched Jessie plant a kiss on to her cheek. Anakin's jaw clenched, anger boiled inside of him, pure forms of jealously were the only things that were on his mind now.

Rex scooted over on the bench to block Anakin's view of the girl.

"Hey! Move out of the way, " Anakin said, frustrated with his friend.

"That's the whole point, " Rex mumbles, before taking another sip of his water. "Look, change of subject. Anakin, did you do Mr. Kenobi's history homework?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, tearing them away from the girl who sat behind Rex. "Yeah, I did it. Did you?"

Rex shook his head. "No, I was hoping you'd give me your notes so I could do it before seventh period. I was up playing Call of Duty last night..." Rex says sheepishly, ashamed that he didn't do Kenobi's work.

Anakin laughs at his friend's priorities, thinking it was funny that he would play a war game when the homework was about war. "Alright, I'll give them to you after lunch."

\---

The back of the room in Mr. Kenobi's class was where all of the other brooding and impartial seniors sat, staring impatiently at the clock, watching it tick by, ever so painstakingly slow. The back of the class was Anakin's territory. The cocky, too-smart-for-his-own-good teenager sat slouched against his metal chair, his feet propped up in the metal basket that sat underneath the chair in front of him.

The senior sat with his collar popped on his leather jacket, trying to keep Mr. Kenobi from noticing his dozing off face, as he sat in the back of the class. His signature " _bad boy_ " leather jacket overlapped his grey hoodie, that matched a pair of moody black skinny jeans, all tied together with a pair of worn-out Vans.

From the outside, someone would suggest that Anakin Skywalker is some cocky, delusional, hopeless, bad boy, but on the inside, he was quite the opposite. He was a caring guy, who everyone loved to be around, despite his occasional arrogance and bravado. He was intelligent, and was quick on his feet, and at the same time, soft, and innocent.

No matter how many friends he seemed to have, there were only a few people who saw past his facade. And she was one of them. The girl who sat diagonally on Anakin's left. The girl he had been friends with since the beginning of high school. The girl who was always there for him, despite his chaotic mindset. The girl who he sat staring at in the lunchroom. Jessie's girl.

Hopelessly, Anakin's eyes lingered on her, watching her intently as she jotted down notes on her notepad, her eyes flicking up and down from Mr. Kenobi's lesson, then back to her lined paper, scribbling away at each sentence that seemed to fly out of the history teacher's mouth.

Anakin could see the teacher in front of him, he could see his mouth moving, and his fingers pointing at the screen, but he tuned the teacher out, his attention focused solely on the girl across from him. She was everything he wished he had. She was smart, funny, curious, and beyond beautiful. He hated seeing those qualities being wasted on a hopeless football player, who was ultimately going to leave her for some scholarship. Unfortunately, her lack of experience with relationships would probably break her. Anakin couldn't--

"Skywalker!"

Anakin's eyes snapped to the front, looking at the auburn-teacher who stood at the front of the class with a disapproving scowl on his face, his sleeves on his apricot sweater rolled up that made Anakin all the more intimidated.

"Yes, Mr. Kenobi?" Anakin asked casually, brushing off his nerves that creeped up inside of him.

"Since you've obviously been paying attention, can you please tell me the significance of the 1819 McCullough v. Maryland case?" Obi-Wan flashed his eyes at him, lowering his rectangular glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. Clearly his teacher forgot his arrogant intelligence. "Why yes I can, Kenobi, " he paused, a slight giggle erupted from the classroom, encouraging Anakin's cocky behavior. "It was a Supreme Court decision that established the supremacy of the national government over state government. It decided that the federal government has the right to create a national bank. This case decided that the use of implied powers were deemed necessary, solidifying Hamilton's plan in the United States' government."

Kenobi smirked, nodding his head in approval. Anakin was Mr. Kenobi's prized pupil, but only he and Anakin knew that. Kenobi had taken Anakin under his wing and decided to tutor him, as well as provided a father figure for Anakin, giving him advice about the outside world, high school--the works. They were close, but no one suspected that Kenobi even liked Anakin at all, due to Kenobi's resting face of disappointment.

"Very good, Anakin. I'm glad your days of dozing off in class have provided useful," Kenobi chuckled, before turning back around to face the board. "Please don't let me catch you sleeping in my class again."

Anakin nodded, looking to his left to see her reaction, who sat with an amused smile on her face, her gaze met Anakin's for a split second before she turned back around to face the front. "Yes sir," Anakin replied, nonchalantly.

The rest of class contained of complete silence from everyone, with constant lectures and points referring to important court cases of the Supreme Court, as well as the occasional witty one-liners from Mr. Kenobi, which would usually erupt the class into a fit of laughter, before quickly settling back down into a quiet classroom atmosphere.Then of course, Anakin didn't pay attention at all, as he and (Y/N) would whisper funny remarks about their classmates to each other, or slip pieces of paper back and forth to one another, playing tic-tac-toe or scribbling random inappropriate doodles on the sheets. Along with that, even after all of the whispered conversations, he would still sit back and admire her, taking in every ounce of her form, smiling at the future he could _possibly_ have with her.

Eventually, the bell rang, and Anakin got up and gathered his stuff, shoving all of his items into his backpack into a neat, organized mess.

"Anakin," Kenobi's voice called out to him, turning Anakin's attention back to him.

"Yes?" He questioned, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder, making his way over to Kenobi, who leaned on his desk.

"When are you going to say something to (Y/N)? I see the way you look at her. You're always staring at her in class, why aren't you making a move?" He chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anakin sheepishly smiles, looking down at his shoes, a bright pink swirled on the senior's cheeks. "Is it _that_ noticeable?" He mutters, running his left hand through his long curls.

Kenobi nods. "I'm afraid so."

Anakin shrugs, a feeling of embarrassment washes over him as he continues to bombard him with things Anakin didn't want to hear. "I... She's... She's not single. Still."

Kenobi rolls his eyes, his face drips with disbelief. "Still?! I don't like seeing her with Jessie... I don't know what it is, but it gives me a bad feeling. She's a good kid, but I don't enjoy seeing her with _Jessie_. He's too rambunctious for her."

Anakin smirks, looking back up at his history teacher. "And I'm not?"

Kenobi leans forward, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "More rambunctious than _you_. At least you actually use your brain, unlike that concussion head, " he mumbles, before looking at the clock. "You better run along now, Anakin." He nods his head towards the door, where Jessie and (Y/N) link arms. "You might be running late, you have three minutes left before the next bell."

"Hey Anakin!" (Y/N) calls out. Anakin snaps his head towards her, his eyes sparkled with joy at the sound of her voice, his heart fluttered. "Do you wanna walk with us?"

Anakin could practically feel his heart wanting to leap out of his chest. Sure, he would usually walk with them anyway, but there was something about an invite that made him excited, plus, he was walking with the girl of his dreams. "Sure, yeah, I'll be right there."

Before heading out with the couple, he thanks Mr. Kenobi and waves goodbye to his teacher.

Now walking down the hallway with Jessie and (Y/N), who are talking among themselves, he can't help but overhear their conversation.

"I just think it's for your own benefit that you don't hang out with him anymore," Jessie mumbles, clearly trying to hush it away from Anakin.

Anakin's fists clenched together, he knew Jessie was talking about him. (Y/N) didn't talk to any other guys other than him and Jessie's friends. Anakin knew her.

" _What_?" She looked up at her blonde boyfriend, appalled at his words. "Jessie, he's one of my only close friends. I can hang out with whoever I please--"

" _No_ ," Jessie says harshly, clearly still unaware that Anakin was right there next to her. "He's _not_ good for you." Jessie grabs her wrist harshly, and in an instant, he moves her to the solid white brick wall, slamming her shoulder against it, causing her to let out a pained groan--a wash of terror ran across her face, her eyes darkened with fear, her eyebrows raised in shock. " _I'm_ the only man who can hang around you."

"What the fuck?!" She grunts, trying to wriggle free from the tight grip her boyfriend had on her hand.

Anakin stood there, stunned, yet, not surprised that the big steroid head had violently shoved her against the wall, causing her to lash out with such language. Seeing her like this made something inside of Anakin boil, a seething feeling ran through the course of his veins. He couldn't just stand there and watch, no, he couldn't let Jessie do something like this to her, so he took charge, and made his way over to the wall, shoving his way through a swarm of students who were rushing to their classes.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, grabbing the football player by his collar with his strong mechanical hand, shoving him off of her, sending the meaty oaf stumbling off of her. "You don't get to talk to her like that! She may be your girlfriend, but that does _not_ give you the right to be an asshole."

(Y/N) leaned against the wall, shocked at Anakin's actions. No one had ever stood up for her before, let alone any one of her friends, until now. Then again, Anakin was always like that.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Skywalker. She's _my_ girlfriend, I can tell her whatever the hell I want to tell her, " Jessie retorts, catching his breath from the sudden shove he was given.

Anakin growls, a sense of possessiveness washes over him, capturing his brain completely, allowing for Anakin to grab Jessie by his shirt collar, pulling him so close that their noses almost touch. Anakin narrows his eyes and lets out a huff, tightening the grip on his shirt. "She's _my_ friend, so _I_ can tell _you_ , to back the _fuck_ off."

"Oh yeah?" Jessie smirks, nodding his head at the aggressive man who stood holding his shirt. "And what are you going to do about it?"

He let out a dark chuckle, before throwing him on to the white ceramic tiles of the floor. "Think about who's holding on to the collar of your shirt next time you think about doing that shit again, _buddy,_ " Anakin sneers, looking at the once-mighty football player who now lied on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

The football player stood up, brushing his pants off before giving Anakin a scoff, refusing to say anything back to the leather jacket-wearing man.

Just in time too--the bell rings, sending the football player off to class, the halls now empty, leaving only the two of them alone.

"Are you alright?" Anakin turns to her, his voice now calm and collected, now that she was out of danger.

She chuckles, looking down at her wrist, covering it up with her jacket. "I uh... I'm a little shaken, but yes, I'm fine. " She avoids Anakin's eyes, moving them to the floor.

Anakin nods, sighing in relief. "Good I'm glad you're alright. " His eyes draw to her wrist, seeing it covered up, the feeling of relief suddenly disappeared. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Anakin, I don't want to talk about it--"

"Is he hurting you?" He interrupts, his jaw clenching from the pure anger that seethed in Anakin's bones.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, pushing the sleeve back up, only to reveal a bunch of purple bruises. "He's gripped my wrists several times, but that's all he's ever done to me, unless you count the constant verbal abuse." Anakin huffs, crossing his arms, not believing that Jessie would hurt _her_ , of all people. She notices Anakin's discontent, a rush of panic swelled up inside of her, realizing that Anakin might do something. "But please, please don't do anything to him. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"But he's hurt you--"

" _Anakin_. If you do something to him, he might do something to me. Please, I'm begging you, don't do anything. "

Anakin looked at her, fear glazed over her eyes, her lip trembled with worry. No matter how much he wanted to punch Jessie in the face, she was right, and he didn't want anything bad happening to her anyway.

"Fine. " He huffed, pursing his lips together in thought before he turned back around to ask her another series of questions. "Why are you still with that bastard anyway?"

"Anakin we're already late as it is--"

"Tell me. Why do you refuse to leave that asshole?" He asks as if he was interrogating her. He hated seeing her like this, he felt like he should do something at least, or find out why she stayed with him.

"He's..." She sighed. She didn't really have a good excuse, except for the excuse of fear. The fear of him doing something to her after they break up, or the fear of regret after leaving him, or the fear of never finding someone who would love her like that again. "It's um... It's fear, Anakin. I'm just afraid of... Of everything, really. I don't know who to turn to, or who I _can_ turn to. I just... I don't know. "

Anakin's heart sunk. The fact that she had been friends with him for so long, but felt like she still had no one to talk to hurt him. He wanted to be the one she went and talked to in her midst of anger, or sadness. He wanted to be there for her, _always_. The look of sadness and loneliness on her face made the anger inside of him fall, replacing it with nothing but sorrow.

"Hey! You two should be in class!"

Both of them snapped their necks towards the booming voice that echoed down the hall--a teacher, nonetheless, their vice-principal was rushing towards them in his tight khakis, his eyebrows furrowed at their disobedience to the school bell.

Suddenly, an impulsive thought rushed to Anakin's head, making him grab (Y/N)'s hands before she would take off in another direction. "Wait, I need you to meet me by my motorcycle after school, is that a deal?"

"Anakin I can't, you know he doesn't like seeing me with you, plus he expects me to pick him up after football practice--" Her face is ridden with panic as her eyes dart between Anakin's risky words and the rushing principal who made his way over to them.

" _Please_ , " Anakin begged, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "I want to show you something."

She groaned, at this point willing to do anything to get away from Anakin's tight grip on her hands, as well as the rushing principal. "Ugh, fine, Skywalker. I'll meet you by your stupid motorcycle after school."

He smiled, letting go of her hand. "Thank you."

\---

Eventually, the final bell rang, allowing for Anakin to rush to his motorcycle, excited to see Y/n there, he dashed throughout the school until he arrived in the student parking lot, searching for the black motorcycle that laid out among the clatter of students who rushed in and out of their cars, pulling in and out of the parking lot.

Fortunately for him, he was the only guy in the school with a motorcycle, so he made his way to it with ease, except the absurd amount of times he was stopped by people to hold a conversation with him, or give him a high-five, or ask him about some stupid, irrelevant question he didn't feel like answering.

Every time he was stopped by someone, his eyes would always flick to his motorcycle, along with the girl standing beside it, looking around impatiently for him, who told her to meet _him_ there, not the other way around.

"Took you long enough, " she mumbled, as Anakin finally arrived in his parking space.

He smirked at her, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm a ladies' man, " he chuckles, throwing his legs over his bike, gripping the handlebars.

She scoffs, rolling her eyes before looking down at Anakin. "Oh please. What did you want to show me?"

"Hop on and I'll show you, " he says casually, tilting his head back to the empty space behind him.

Her eyes widen, shaking her head. "No, god no. I've known you too long, Anakin. I know the way you drive."

He rolls his eyes, slipping his keys in the ignition, turning it with a slight force, the engine sputtered to life, a rolling thunder emitted from the bike. "Oh please, you're perfectly safe."

"I have to pick up my boyfriend after football practice, " she says, trying to find any excuse to not get on the rumbling beast.

"Just get on, " he says, knowing she would anyway. He knew she always craved adventure, she craved impulsiveness--that's part of the reason why she started dating Jessie. She wanted to be apart of something chaotic, something that was out of her comfort zone. He _knew_ her.

She groaned, throwing her legs on the bike, immediately wrapping her arms around Anakin, clinging on for dear life. "Fine, but you better have me back at the school by eight, or else my boyfriend is gonna have my ass."

Anakin chuckled, a pure, innocent, joyous smile flashed on his face, as he felt her arms wrap around him. He was glad that she felt safe enough around him, so safe that she would risk her life in his arms, in his safety. "Don't worry, your boyfriend won't even know you were gone," He reassures her, revving the engine on his bike.

She chuckles, pressing her head on to his back. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Anakin revs it again, his feet kick back the kickstand, then he rests his feet on the footrest, pressing the gas on the handles, the motorcycle lurches forward, earning a surprised gasp from the girl who sat behind him.

He chuckles at that, loving her complete innocence to the cycle.

The motorcycle purrs as Anakin speeds off of it, flying through every road, weaving in between vehicles, the sounds of joyous, yet frightened screams came from Y/n as he zipped along the black, paved roads.

Anakin felt like he was flying every time he was riding his motorcycle. He loved that sensation of recklessness, and the motorcycle offered him that for sure.

You on the other hand were frightened beyond belief, however, there was a feeling inside of you that loved every aspect of zooming through traffic, flying by hills of endless trees and zooming up and down the black pavement, watching people's disgusted faces flash by in an instant as they sat from the comfort from their durable vehicles.

Your hair flapped in the wind as Anakin would zoom in and out of traffic, taking twists and turns that would make your stomach either want to roll out of its own body or flip from the pure excitement that seemed to climb through your adrenaline more and more as the bike ride went onward.

Anakin darted past the busy traffic, soon entering an off-road, a small secluded road enveloped by dozens of green, bountiful leafy trees, stretching as tall as the city buildings that would scrape the sky. The road was empty, as a normal dirt road would be, the only sounds that were in the secluded area were the sounds of Anakin's motorcycle and the chatter of the birds up in the trees.

The road twisted upward, climbing up a hill until there was no more gravel, instead, it finished off at a plateau, a flat overview of the entire city.

With the bike coming to a slow, you kept your gaze on the entire view of the city--admiring every single winding twists in the roads, all of the trees that were dotted along the ground, as well as the small cars that flew by in the distance, the varying colors stood out amongst the grey buildings and clumps of forestry.

"We're here, " mutters Anakin as he parks the motorcycle, turning off the fiery engine with a simple twist of his keys in the ignition.

You nod, unwrapping your arms from around the biker, your gaze still looking at the wonderous view below. You get off of the bike and walk towards the middle of the luscious green plateau, still looking at the view from below.

As you continue to look at the moving cars in the distance, you couldn't help but hear Anakin shuffling around behind you, so out of curiosity, you tear your gaze from the view and look at Anakin who's crouched down, pulling a blanket out of his backpack.

You laugh, looking at the navy checkered-patterned fuzzy blanket as he pulled it out, he chuckles, "What? You got a problem with my blanket?"

You shake your head, sighing. "No, it's not that, I'm just wondering if you do this to every girl you pick up."

He raises an eyebrow, standing up from the floor, the blanket folded under his arm. "Is that what you think of me?"

You shrug, watching him go to the middle of the plateau where he unfolds the blanket and sets it down on to the ground, and sits on it. You cross your arms, a slight breeze nipped on your arms making the hair stand up on your skin. You sit down next to him, looking at the boy you'd been friends with for many years.

You knew Anakin. You knew he wasn't like what the rest of the school saw him as, but there was something that kept telling you to perceive him as this bad, reckless, adventurous boy who seemed to pick up girls left and right.

"Somewhat, " you reply, turning your gaze away from him and to the view in front of you.

He lets out a sigh, leaning back, his palms placed on the blanket, looking at the grass. "I can't say I blame you, " he mumbles, starting to pick at the blade of grass, his flesh hand pulled at them harshly.

You nod, looking over at the boy who sat playing with the blades of grass, pulling and tugging at the weeds, his brows furrowed in concentration. Even though you had a boyfriend, you had always felt some sort of attraction to Anakin. But who didn't? Almost every girl and guy were keeling over in his presence at that school. Every time you walked with him down the hall, he was always stopped almost every five seconds, either by a teacher or by a student asking for a high five, or by some girl to compliment his appearance. But then again, it wasn't just his appearance that attracted you. It was his personality, mostly. His witty humor, his sarcasm, his constant ability to surprise you, his loyalty--everything.

"Y'know, " he started, breaking you away from your thoughts, still focusing on the grass in front of him. "You're the first person I've brought to this view."

At that second, your heart skipped a beat, shocked that he didn't drag girls here on his bike, wooing them with this gorgeous view. "I'm... I'm flattered, " you chuckle, a feeling of butterflies soared throughout your stomach. In fact, you were very flattered, you always thought Anakin would be picking up girls left and right, but this was a side to him you didn't get to see very often. Unfortunately, you don't think you would be able to see it very often. "But Anakin, you know I have a boyfriend. "

Anakin huffed, irritated that you had to remind him that you weren't available to him. "Don't remind me, " he mumbles, once again returning his attention to the blades of grass he was fumbling with. "I know Jessie is my friend and all, but... "

You raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was pining for. "But...?"

"I just hate... I hate seeing you with him, " he finally admits, turning to face you. His blue eyes were riddled with a sadness, a loss, of some sort. They dripped with a sense of longing, waiting for something, or someone, in this case, it was you. It was obvious to you that he liked you, you weren't blind, but you were bound to someone else at the moment--Anakin couldn't just ignore that. "You're so... You're so _different_ , and he's so bland. He's stupid, and you're intelligent. He looks like every other guy and behaves like every other guy, but you are the most... " He sighs, looking you up and down, before turning his head away. He leans forward, placing his hands in his lap, once again fumbling with his bionic hand. "You're probably one of the prettiest people I've ever met."

You blinked, trying to take in all of the sudden compliments that Anakin had thrown to you. He wasn't usually like this. You had never seen him open up to someone so casually before, but then again, you and Anakin had been friends since the beginning of high school. "I uh... Thank you, Anakin, " you say, unsure of anything else to say, your mental state was simply flabbergasted.

He shrugs, keeping his attention on the ground. He nods along with a complimentary hum. He wanted to tell you more and tell you how he felt, but he knew that you would just refer back to Jessie, and remind him of his pain that he couldn't have you.

He turned to you, admiring you as you sat there staring at the view in front of you. His mind ran with thoughts about you, thoughts of endearment, thoughts of wishing you were his, thoughts of your bright smile, thoughts of you pressing your lips against his, thoughts of him running his fingers through your hair, thoughts of sleepless nights, thoughts of pulling you close and holding you, thoughts of endless conversations--he wanted it all, and you were right there, but he couldn't have you, because someone else had already claimed you.

"I hate it, y'know?" He says, frustrated. You turn to him, making eye contact with the irritated teenage boy. "Every time I look at you, I'm always amazed by you. But I can't have you because you're with him. That jackass. I can't believe he shoved you up against the wall like that--you deserve better."

Your heart thudded against your chest as you thought about it. Jessie never complimented you like this. Jessie would always yell at you, or tear you down--it was rare for him to compliment you. Before you were official, he would compliment you to the moon and back, but it was stupid flirtatious one-liners. It was nothing like Anakin was doing.

Anakin had always been there for you. _Always._ Jessie just appeared out of nowhere and decided to call you his.

Why? Was it because of your body? Because you were friends with Anakin? Because you were _easy_? Because it may have been a rebound?

You always loved Anakin. He had always been on your mind, he was one of your only friends in high school.

He wouldn't bring you to this secluded spot just because he was friends with you anyway. You knew Anakin. He kept everything he loved hidden away from the world--there was a reason he brought you here.

"Well, " you sighed, turning to him. "Who do you think would be a better boyfriend?" You ask, now grabbing his attention.

He smirks, blinking slowly before shyly turning away from your gaze, a soft rouge blossomed on his cheeks. "I think I would make a great competitor, " he chuckles, a playful smile formed on his lips. His bright smile only made you smile. That was one of the many things you liked about him. His _smile_. It made him so perfect, amongst other things.

"Oh, you think so?" You laugh, tilting your head to see Anakin's reaction.

"Oh I _know_ so, " he playfully says, elbowing you in the side, a bright laugh emitted from your stomach, echoing so joyfully in Anakin's ears. He _loved_ your laugh.

"I know so too, " you smile, reassuring him that you were over Jessie. That you disliked being with him too, and you wanted Anakin. It was the right feeling--it was your gut feeling. Every fiber in your being was telling you to be with Anakin, to stay with him, to be a part of him.

Anakin's breath hitches--the words, those words. The ones he's been waiting for his entire life had finally been muttered from your lips, they had finally been admitted into the air. He knew you felt the same way, he knew it. He knew you couldn't stand Jessie, because he knew you. He knew you.

He sat silent, unsure of how to respond, except give you a small smile. A kind smile, a thankful smile.

His smile made you want to melt right then and there. It made you want to stare at him and his perfect features all day. The way the shimmering sunset had hit his eyes made them a mix of an ocean, or lakes of blue, filled with drops of honey, that seemed to sparkle with complete contentment. His golden facial features were only illuminated by the sun's light, his apricot skin glowed, giving him an innocent demeanor. His scar that covered his right eye seemed less intimidating, the light that emitted from the sun made it seem like it never had any ill intentions to it. His sandy, curly hair drooped down, a few stray curls covered his face, leaving the perfect shadows among his image. His facial features sat relaxed, his brows never once furrowed together as he sat looking at you, his jaw never clenching, his nose never scrunching--he was content, at peace with your answer. You were glad he was, he was beautiful.

From staring at one another, a silence had been created--a wordless conversation sparked between the both of you--stolen glances had been taken, eyes glazing at each other, admiring every feature you both had to offer, taking in a sight you knew that one day would be yours.

But unconsciously, the both of you were leaning in towards one another until your faces were inches apart, noses barely touching.

Anakin's eyes bore deep into yours, searching your face for some kind of sign that this was completely okay with you, looking for your consent.

With a slight nod of your head, you give him the okay. He smiles, his hands find your cheeks, cupping them oh so gently, he leans in and closes the gap, his plump lips mesh with yours, kissing them so softly that a ghost might've kissed you instead.

Passionately, his lips start to move with yours, intertwining together as if two lost puzzle pieces had been lost had finally been reconnected again. A spark built within your stomach, fluttering all the way to your heart, then all the way up to your head, leaving you completely breathless. God, it felt so _right_.

Everything about this felt so right. Your hands had found their way to his hair, looping your fingers into his curls in a frenzy, his hands had moved from your face and snaked down to your waist, pulling you up against him. You were so close against him, you could practically feel his heart thudding against his ribcage.

The kiss was passionate and longing--lips locking in every perfect way, moving in sync. Breaths were exchanged quickly, the kiss became more deprived as it went on, smiles and giggles were passed on from the two lovers, each of them feeling completely happy with their decision to come forward to one another.

Anakin's body had pressed so much against you that you didn't notice it was being pushed down to the ground (not that you minded anyway), that once you had pulled away from some air, he had leaned down so much that he had toppled over you once you pulled away, leaving you to falling down on the ground, with his body thudding on top of yours, both of your erupting into a fit of laughter.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" He says, his eyes grazing over your facial features, the pads of his thumbs brush carefully over your cheeks.

You shrug, playing with the curls in his hair. "Someone's gotta do it."

He chuckles at your remark, leaning back in to kiss you again, your lips moving in sync once again.

You smirked against his lips, never wanting this moment to end. You needed him, you wanted him. You wished you could call up Jessie right now and end the relationship, but you didn't want to get into an argument over the phone at this moment and completely ruin your mood.

Even though you wanted to continue pressing your lips up against his, Anakin removed them from yours and began to kiss your cheek, trailing down your jawline, and eventually reaching your neck, peppering you with kisses left and right.

"Anakin, " you mumbled, wanting to laugh at your soon-to-be-boyfriend.

He either ignored you or didn't seem to hear you, his lips remained kissing your neck, inching ever so closely to your collarbone.

" _Anakin_ , " you say, this time a sharper tone in your voice.

He perks his head up, wide, blue doe eyes peered into yours. "Yes, princess?"

You laughed at the pet name. "Pet names already? You seem to be forgetting that I have a boyfriend I should be returning to. "

He sighs, shaking his head. He rolls off of you and turns to you, his breath shortened from all of the kissing that's transpired. "I think you mean, should be breaking up with, " he says, somewhat breathless.

You roll your eyes, sitting up to give him a quick peck. "Don't worry, I will. "

He smiles, bringing up his flesh hand to cup your face, the pads of his thumbs caress it. "Good. I can't wait until the minute I can call you mine."

You smile, a warm, fuzzy feeling buzzed in your stomach, returning a warm blush on to your cheeks. "I already am yours."


End file.
